tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Naga
'''Naga' was a demon shapeshifter and daughter of Kadru Vishahara. She worked for Jezebeth during the stirrings in Illunii. She preferred a snakelike form and could invade most people's minds with ease, planting mental switches which would later trigger and make her targets act as her pawns, one such victim being Deidra Finian. Naga eventually perished during the Battle of Illunii when the manor of Thanatos Barca fell on her after she had transformed into a giant snake. Biography Early Years Naga was born in the Demon Realm as did all her demonic kin, and aided in the invasion of Yamato in the Cataclysm. She sided with the Eastern Horde over her mother Kadru Vishahara and became one of Jezebeth's deadliest minions. She later followed her mistress Jezebeth to Illunii and used her shapeshifting abilities to learn valuable intel from the elves before she left to Northern Libaterra to track down and keep an eye on the Sinlarine necromancer Deidra Finian who Jezebeth had plans for. Godslayer Era Fool's Errand Naga directed various demon bounty hunters after Deidra Finian to keep her on her toes, a tactic which also helped Naga dispose of Deidra's four loyal guardians one by one until Philos remained. This strategy weakened Deidra and allowed Naga to prepare her mistress Jezebeth's master plan in which Deidra would play a major role. She infiltrated the hideout of the Union Workers in Etheril by turning into one of the snakes the Union thieves had gathered in their trap room. This way none of the thieves realized they had a demon spy among them, and she could observe Deidra's actions more easily after Deidra had infiltrated the thief hideout as a bard. What the Union also didn't know was that Naga had discreetly helped the Union's Sirithai allies acquire the snakes for the specific purpose of having eyes and ears in the hideout. When Deidra was captured by the Dresdens, a group sent to Etheril by Thanatos, and held in custody in the Union's Etheril hideout, Naga approached her in the guise of a snake. She mentally interrogated Deidra for information which also planting an elaborate, magical switch in her mind which would trigger under specific circumstances. Naga did this to ensure Deidra would co-operate with Jezebeth later when the time was right whether the necromancer wanted it or not. After she was done interrogating Deidra and planting the magical switch in her mind, she erased her memory of their recent conversation so that Deidra would be clueless about what had happened. Naga slithered away from the hideout and evaded capture just in time when the Union figured out something wasn't right among the snakes. She took the guise of a beautiful elfess and seduced Major Vladimir Putin, making him act more recklessly and sending his men to fight against the Union to keep both forces occupied while Naga herself could leave the city and ensure that the Dresdens could deliver Deidra and Persephone back to Illunii where Jezebeth would be waiting for them. Before leaving the city, Naga briefly contacted Jezebeth and let her know of what had transpired in Etheril and that the plan was proceeding as they had envisioned it. Jezebeth thanked Naga who then hurried back to Illunii to set the stage for the final act of Jezebeth's master plan. Using transformation to turn into various creatures, she managed to reach the elven city before the Dresdens did and entered the laboratory of Thanatos Barca to prepare the sacrifice which would open a portal to the Demon Realm and allow the Eastern Horde to invade the city and the forest. Things unravelled quickly in the Barca Manor as the drink which had been offered to Thanatos was cursed and made him resemble a lich which some of the Dresdens, most notably Razravkar Dominus, thought was Drishnek. This sudden development allowed Jezebeth to trigger the mental switch which Naga had planted in Deidra's mind, thus making the necromancer kidnap Persephone, thus leading the Dresdens to believe that Thanatos and Deidra were the masterminds behind the conspiracy who had set this all up long in advance. A battle ensued in the manor, and Jezebeth and Naga subtly controlled several of Thanatos's elven servants to act as their meatshields while the Dresdens believed Deidra and Thanatos were controlling them. Naga directed Deidra to perform a Sinlarine rite of purging on Persephone with her dagger, which would look like a sacrifice to anyone unfamiliar with Sinlarine traditions. The Dresdens bought the deception hook, line and sinker, and tried to stop the "sacrifice" of Persephone. Raul Emmenson shot Naga with a poison dart, felling her, and Razravkar cut Deidra down with his enchanted sickle. It was then, at the moment when blood flowed into the pentagram which had been drawn on the floor, that the true deceivers finally revealed themselves. The illusive magic on Thanatos's face shattered, revealing that he was in fact the real Thanatos and not Drishnek at all, and Persephone stabbed him in the heart, draining out his blood to complete the blood ritual. Naga rose up, her venomous body absorbing Raul's poison, and her and Jezebeth's bodies took their true, demonic forms. As the portal to the Demon Realm began opening, the Dresdens finally realized that they'd been played and the true masterminds of this plot had been this female triumvirate all along which consisted of Naga, Persephone and Jezebeth. The Dresdens did what they could to adapt to this surprising turn of events, but it was thanks to Philos's sacrifice that the Dresdens in the laboratory could flee, regroup and warn the rest of their comrades of the danger the female trio posed. By the time the Dresdens returned to the lab in an attempt to close the demon portal one way or another, a fierce battle ensued as the trio sent various possessed servants after the group to stop them. When Jeremiah Seneron accused the female trio of having been treacherous snakes, the amused Naga responded by showing the Dresdens what a ''true snake looked like. She assumed a giant snake form in an effort to swallow the Dresdens whole and proved to be quite a challenge for the weary heroes who now had to face such a giant obstacle in their path. There was another unexpected turn of events when Razravkar managed to summon the spirits of Deidra and Thanatos with help from the rest of the Dresdens and eventually convinced them to help close the portal because only their lifeforce, which had opened the portal in the first place in the ritual, could do it. Just as the East's demons were about to come through, the portal to the Demon Realm closed, taking Jezebeth with it. Persephone was quickly subdued, and the mind-controlled servants and Thanatos's rangers regained their individuality. The threat wasn't quite over yet, though. As the Dresdens picked up a strange magic orb which Jezebeth had left behind, the orb came to life in eldritch fire and showed them the one whom the female trio had been serving all along: the archdemon Nina Heeate L'andariel. Nina explained her master plan, revealing that although the heroes had succeeded in closing the portal, she had still won because while they'd been busy in Etheril, one of her minions in Illunii had managed to steal her true objective, a magical scepter, from the laboratory and had delivered it to her. It turned out that opening a demon portal had just been a secondary objective to her. However, Nina's gloating also served another, more sinister purpose: it had stalled and distracted the Dresdens long enough so Naga could sneak up on them and make the manor collapse on them, thus killing them all instantly. With a mocking laughter as the glow in the orb faded, Nina bid the Dresdens goodbye while the injured Naga prepared herself for her swang song: taking the pesky Dresdens, who had closed the portal, with her. Death Realizing that the heroes' attacks had damaged her too severely, Naga decided to stay behind to ensure that the manor would collapse, thus taking the Dresdens with her. Although she was successful in destroying the manor, the Dresdens barely managed to escape from this death trap as Nesa cut through Naga's bloated body to lead the rest of his companions to safety. Naga's schemes had finally come to an end, and she was buried under the rubble, a grim reminder of how close the demons had been to invading Illunii. Legacy Jezebeth survived the battle in Illunii and later talked about Naga with Sloth while they were on a mission in Trinity Gask. Although Jezebeth insisted that Naga's sacrifice had been the result of a hard choice, Sloth disagreed with her and told her that dying is in fact the easy way out and that living with the consequences of one's actions is ultimately the hardest choice of all. By the time Kadru heard of her daughter's demise, she wasn't pleased at all; even if the two had chosen different paths, she and Naga were still bound by the same blood, and thus she'd lost a part of herself. Aliases and Nicknames ; Naga : What she was called. Appearance She had snakelike slit pupils and fierce eyes, but she looked quite beautiful in her elven and demonic form. She also had a beastlike nature which emerged whenever she took the form of a snake to dispose of her enemies. Personality and Traits Cruel, manipulative, bloodthirsty. She stretched her sibilants every time she took the form of a demonic snake or whenever she was excited. Powers and Abilities She could shapeshift into many forms, but she preferred to turn into a snake. She could even grow her mass with magic, which resulted in her growing into a giant snake during her final confrontation with the heroes of the Alliance. She also had to ability to talk via mind-link and also add mental switches to her targets' minds in order to make them carry out her trigger commands whenever it suited her. Relationships Deidra Finian Naga used Deidra for her mistress's plan and manipulated her to give her access to the information on an ancient tome. She also placed a mental, magical switch in Deidra's mind and used her as a pawn when events spiralled into a chaotic aftermath in Thanatos's manor. Jezebeth Naga was Jezebeth's loyal and deadliest minion and followed her orders to the letter. Her loyalty was such that she was willing to sacrifice herself for Jezebeth and Nina's sake in order to take the Dresdens with her to the abyss. Jezebeth lamented losing Naga but saw her sacrifice as a necessary step to ensure the horde's victory. Kadru Vishahara Kadru's and Naga's relationship was never a healthy one. Kadru demanded much of her daughter to carry on the traditions of the Naga line, hence naming her after said line. Naga wanted more from life than what her mother desired for her, so she ultimately chose to side with the Eastern Horde which was more liberal and exactly what Naga had been searching for. Although Naga's defiance upset Kadru, she still saw her as her daughter, and when she learned of Naga's death, it affected her. Persephone Barca Naga didn't care much for Persephone but saw how dear she was to Jezebeth, so she didn't say much on the subject. The two women tolerated each other and saw each other as useful even though their relationship never became as close as Jezebeth's and Persephone's had become. When Naga perished, Persephone didn't give her a second thought; after all, Naga had nearly killed her too when she had made the manor collapse, and more than anything Persephone wanted to live instead of being sacrificed as a pawn in some bigger scheme. Thanatos Barca Naga ostensibly served as one of Thanatos's many servants in his manor although she occasionally snuck out of the forest by using various guises which the rangers didn't suspect. Thanatos believed Naga was a loyal servant, but in fact she was manipulating him just as much as Persephone and Jezebeth were. Thanatos realized his mistake too late at the end of the blood ritual when the trio's true treachery became known to everyone. Vladimir Putin Naga seduced Putin and gave him false information on the Union's hideouts in Etheril, thus leading both the Union and the Coalition's forces to fight brutally against one another, which would keep attention off of her schemes. Putin didn't realize he'd been played until it was already too late, and by then Naga had already left the city, denying the major his revenge. See also *Deidra Finian *Eastern Horde *Jezebeth *Kadru Vishahara *Vladimir Putin Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Eastern Horde Category:Third Age Category:Yamato